my master is an UCHIHA
by kit1011
Summary: his BLUE eyes met his DARK eyes and he knows its HIS MASTER...he do what he always do, he POUNCE him. SASU/NARU. SHONEN-AI.
1. Chapter 1

**My master**

By; kit1011

Edited by kyuu0328

Summary: his blue eyes met his dark eyes and he knew it was his master… he do what he always do, he pounce on him.

Genre: romance/adventure

Kit1011: argg the heat is melting my brain (clutching her head)

Kyuu0328: BAKA don't clutch your head to hard

Kit1011: EH? Why?

Kyuu0328: your brain will come out in our nose

Kit1011: eh? Eh? Eh?

Kyuu0328: (yelled) your brain is coming out!!! (point at kit's face)

Kit1011: (FAINTED)

Kyuu0328: this idiot don't own NARUTO or any NARUTO CHARACTER (stared at kit, then grin) but she's my idiot. REMEMBER THAT.

~~CHAPTER 1 " LOSING A FRIEND"

It was only six in the evening yet the place is already dark…a lone figure was walking under the harsh beating of mother nature.. his lithe frame tremble due to the cold wind. Totally drench.

His walk is slow and weak, as if each step eat up most of his energy. And with last energy he fall down he try lifting his little head but he's already drain.

The rain continue to pour at him his eyes started to drop a bit only to realize that the rain stop drenching him as he look up, he saw a boy holding out an umbrella right above him

"dobe" he said in his cold voice

With his last ounce of energy, he let his endless azure eyes stared at the raven stranger before losing to the darkness.

~~A year later~~

A raven haired teenager tremble again…as he stared what happen in front of him…

His friend

His only friend…DEAD

The only one who listen to him..the only one who acknowledge him aside for being an UCHIHA

That he is more than an UCHIHA

He die in a very tragic way..his friend…FRIEND

It was also raining that day…the same day they met..that fateful night under the harsh rain, he save him, and now …

Was that a thunder?

And with that the electricity went out…yet the man in front of him didn't flinch a bit, still holding a gun in front of his face

He breath a bit quickly…and the beating of his heart race even more…he's going to die TOO

He flinch a bit as something wet touches his right hand, as he look down its was BLOOD

His raven eyes widen even more, not quite far from him is his friend dead body, bath with his own blood, not moving nor breathing anymore

"n-naruto" he called softly "n-naruto" he called a bit louder…no answer yet

"he's not going to answer you!" a man yelled with venom in his voice "he's dead already" (then he grin) same as you will be UCHIHA…you'll gonna die, the same way your fuck up father killed my only son!!! (tears came steaming out of his eyes) my only seven year old son!!! Your gonna die today" (and he pulled the trigger)

A loud gun shot rang thru out the UCHIHA mansion…and a body fall on the ground

The raven haired teenager eyes widen even more.

A silver haired man came rushing to his aid

"sasuke..sasuke.. are you alright?" his voice is worried, he turn his wide raven eyes to meet his eyes and nod a bit

And then "h=he shut n-naruto" he grab his arm "he shut naruto" tears keep falling his eyes "how n-na"

Sasuke never finish his sentence because his older brother came in view and said a word that break his heart

"you DOG is dead"

And with that sasuke fainted

TO BE CONTINUE

Kit1011: k-kyuu?

Kyuu0328: hm?

Kit1011: how is it?

Kyuu0328: its so bad it make me want to puke

Kit1011: (sank in a corner) im an idiot (cried)

Kyuu0328: (nod) finally admitting it eh

Kit1011: no ones gonna marry me now waaahh

Kyuu0328: (yell) you idiot!!! Your thinking of marrying somebody else and not me? (holding a baseball bat) then im going to make you more stupider to make sure that no one is taking you

Kit1011: (stared at the readers with watering eyes) HELP ME (run off)

Kyuu0328: REVIEW while im killing this idiot (chase)


	2. Chapter 2

**My master is an UCHIHA**

By; kit1011

Edited by kyuu0328

Summary: his blue eyes met his dark eyes and he knew it was his master… he did what he always do, he pounce on him.

Genre: romance/adventure

Kyuu0328: hey kit why are you crying in a corner?

Kit1011: kyuu? It's not fair it's not fair

Kyuu0328: what's not fair?

Kit1011: that's NARUTO IS NOT MINE wahhh (cry)

Kyuu0328: hey you did the disclaimer this time, I'm proud of you

Kit1011: (look up at kyuu) you do?

Kyuu0328: (grin) now, just quit being a yaoi fangirl and date…hey where are you going?

Kit1011: I think my toothbrush is calling me (run away)

Kyuu0328: for an idiot she run fast (left as well)

CHAPTER 2 "MY FRIEND"

FLASH BACK

POINT OF VIEW

Father and mother both adore perfect UCHIHA ITACHI

From his perfect grades

His perfect achievements

His perfectness

And me? What do I have?

" why can't you be like your perfect brother? He is so perfect!!" a woman shriek

If you think that hurt enough? You haven't heard father speak yet..

But he don't… he don't spare me even with cruel words

Because he never acknowledge my existence.

They loved perfect UCHIHA ITACHI… while hated filthy UCHIHA SASUKE

Why do I have to be an UCHIHA?

I hate this…

Im always alone…I have no one to played with..

~~END OF P O V~~

A black haired boy aged ten continue reading his favourite book. Until he heard another voice laughing…

He place down his book , stood up and went to by the window. And then his smouldering eyes widen to what he saw.

The glistering blond hair that looks like gold under the sun…

The sapphire eyes that put the sky into shame

His peachy skin that look so soft

And his heavenly laughing voice.

And then their eyes met

And everything melted along with his loneliness when the blond kid smiled at him.

" hey" the kid yelled "let's play"

And for the first time in his life… UCHIHA SASUKE smile…a smile that reaches his eyes.

END OF FLASH BACK

15 year old SASUKE stared at the weak and small pup… so small that it looks like it will break like a crystal.

Again Sasuke stared at the small pup… maybe it's a Labrador?

His purr is a shiny golden blond glistering under the light in his room.

He gave a sigh and stood up "dobe, must be hungry eh? I'll get you something warm. Just stay put okey?"

To his surprise the small pup look up at his as if he understood what the human say.

As their eyes met

Sasuke felt drowning…

With those endless blue eyes.

TO BE CONTINUE

Kit: what yah think kyuu?

Kyuu: about what?

Kit: about this episode?

Kyuu: you write another one eh? Was there someone reading this anyway?

Kit: BAKA kyuu I HATE YOU (run off)

Kyuu: (sigh) REVIEW PLEASE just to make that idiot happy.


End file.
